1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a camera, and particularly to a camera with a polaroid switching mechanism.
2. Description of Related Arts
When using a camera to shoot scenes, especially shoot reflective objects, e.g. reflective metal and glass surfaces and the like, it is need to add a polaroid to obtain clearer images. As for a camera, it is need to set a polaroid switching mechanism. When a camera needs a polaroid, the polaroid can be automatically added to an imaging optical path via the switching mechanism; while a polaroid is not needed, the polaroid also can be moved away via the switching mechanism, so the polaroid switching mechanism can realize the switching between a visible light filter and a polarized light filter.
That polaroids (or polaroid switching mechanisms) of existing cameras are placed outside lens results in complex integral structure of the cameras, thereby reducing system reliability and increasing maintenance workload for system fault; and since polaroids are placed outside lens, the size of polaroids are needed to match object lens or even larger, such that switching mechanisms are bulky and difficult to mount.